Home Economics
by chibi milktea
Summary: [NxM] Mikan failed H.E. and was determined to do anything to reverse it. So, she took a special project that would make her stuck with a certain Hyuuga for a week...


**Home Economics**

**-Chapter I: Failed?-**

**A/N: **Hello! This fic was inspired by my favorite fic of all time: To the Wind and really, I couldn't take this outta my mind so I wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

-+-+-+-

Mikan Sakura gloomily skimmed her eyes through the big board near the Home Economics Department. She was depressed and her eyes were starting to water for she think that this day would be the worst day of her life. She sniffed and continued to find her name on the list of ranking of students in their Home Economics final exam.

"Mikan," her best friend, Hotaru Imai said, pointing at something at the most bottom of the list.

Mikan felt a shiver crawling up her spine. She thought she knew what was at the bottom of the list. She slowly and tentatively walked there. Her heart pounding, racing and banging loudly.

And yep, she was right. Her fear was right. There wrote with big red and bold letters: Mikan Sakura... Failed.

Mikan almost fainted from the shock she had. She knew it would turn out like this and prepared herself so many times but still it was too much for her to handle. She began to cry loudly and her friends rounded around her with sympathy.

Yuu patted her shoulder softly, "It's okay Mikan, we can pull this together,"

Mikan didn't bother to look up for eye contact. She was busy crying and feeling sorry for herself. "B-But how? We know Home Economics isn't a core subject but with it failing, I can't get to high school next sem!"

Yuu didn't know what to say. Mikan was right. She has indeed succeeded on getting high grades on major subjects but she forgot that she also had to pass her home economics that she didn't even bother to practice. And there, here she was, crying like hope seemed light-years away. It was really depressing, if you ask me. Imagine you had aced your subjects on which you really had to pass but a stupid and trivial subject took away the pleasure of her being a High Schooler.

Hotaru hit her with the infamous baka gun, "Idiot," she said, "Why don't you ask counseling first before you mourn there?"

Yuu's eyes beamed, seeing the inspiration Hotaru had offered, "Oh yeah. Narumi-sensei might be able to help you,"

Mikan perked up, "H-How?"

Yuu shrugged, "You know, special projects and stuffs,"

_Special project... eh? _Mikan's mouth rounded and in a second she was already jumping and dashing to the faculty room and meet her 'papa'. She sure recovered fast.

-+-+-+-

"Hmm..." Narumi thought over, stroking his chin. He was trying hard to remember something that might get Mikan away from her suffering. Luckily, it finally hit him as he took a sip on his tea. "Well I heard about Taguchi-sensei. I think he was willing to give special projects the ones who failed it..."

"T-Taguchi-sensei?"

"Oh? Haven't you heard? He's the new Home Economics Director,"

'_He'? Meaning a guy is the..._ "And?"

"If you want I'll forward your name to him,"

Mikan's eyes sparkled, "Yay! You'd do it for me?"

He hesitated and looked a little anxious, "I'll try, Mikan. But it worries me..."

"What is it?" Mikan said, concerned.

Narumi leaned closer. He surveyed his surrounding and when he confirmed the cost was clear, he covered a side of his mouth to conserve his whisper, "I heard rumors that he's mad... He's crazy about Home Economics and that he'd do everything to make it as one of the major subjects..."

Mikan's face looked scared. Imagine! An obsessed teacher of Home Economics! He might do something to them that might lead to it being a core subject... but... what else should she do? Narumi-sensei's subject was far from Home Economics and she wanted to pass on her own. So, still having second thoughts about _this_ sensei but having a determination on passing the subject, she let out a loud sigh, "I'm ready,"

Narumi-sensei nodded. A mixture of 'pleased' and 'anxious' was written on his face. "Okay, I'll inform you if there's an update,"

-+-+-+-

Mikan was squatting in front of him with a paper covering her face. He didn't answer and continued to read his manga so she slid her head sideward, puppy-eyes showed and told him to read it.

"What polka-dots?!" he snapped in a restraining annoyance, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose after he briefly scanned the contents written on the paper. "What makes you think I'm gonna sign this?" he pointed at the document on his hands that might probably change his love life (lol! XD) forever.

"You failed too, didn't you?" she responded, matter-of-factly.

He tossed it away and nonchalantly placed his head at the back of his head. "So what? That Yaoi-Freak would do something to get me to High School,"

_Yaoi-Freak? _"You mean the persona?"

"Who else?"

She stood up and placed hands on her hips, scolding pose. "That may the case but wouldn't it be better of you'd be able to enter High School on your own?"

Crimson met Hazel, "Not really,"

She pumped her cheeks and practically threw her arms, "Urgh! You really are impossible!"

He shrugged, "Could be, but not as impossible as you,"

She fought the urge to strangle him... not that she could... but at least strange him in her thoughts.

She was beseeching for his favor.

_Patience Mian... patience. Think of a plan._

Plan no. 1 (nice-girl): She flashed a big bright smile and made herself a little cuter. She even sat beside him and nudged his side "Natsume-_kun._ Pretty please...?"

His right eye twitch, "You disgust me," he bluntly said, "And why do you bother me of all the people?"

She grimaced.

"Bee-cause, you're the only guy I know who failed home eco,"

"..." _A guy failing a __**HOME**__ economics isn't embarrassing. Why should I bother?_

Silence.

"Natsume! You can't ignore me!"

"..." _I can polka-dots. I'm already doing it._

Plan no. 1 (nice-girl): Failed.

Plan no. 2 (tears): "Natsume...!" she said, this time, trying to win with tears.

He rolled his eyes. Did she really thing that he'd fall for that? What a klutz.

He averted his gaze, said nothing and threw the manga on his face. Pretending to sleep. Somehow, he was interested on how she'd convince him.

Plan no. 2 (tears): Failed.

Plan no. 3 (blackmailing): "If you won't sign this, I'd tell everyone that you wear heart-printed boxers!" she threatened, grinning evilly.

He waved his hand apathetically, "I don't wear it. There's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"But they won't believe you! Like you can show your _it_ to them!"

"Tch. Go ahead. I don't care,"

Plan no. 3 (blackmailing): Failed.

Plan no. 4 (be your self) "Natsume Hyuuga!!!" she screeched.

He slid his manga half-way. _Way to go. Her alice of irritating people with her loud whinny mouth. _If he were going to sign the contract, her voice would be constantly ringing on his ears for a week. The idea was unbearable but he knew that sooner or later he would eventually sign it because she would persist. He just had to do it on his own before she gets the credit of convincing him.

His body began to move and straightened his sitting. He picked up the pen and snatched the paper off Mikan.

He stared once again at the contents of the paper. When he was finished he lifted his pale hand it stopped awkwardly and hesitatingly when the contract was already just below it. Finally to Mikan's relief, he signed and tossed it to her haphazardly.

Her eyes glistened at the sight and kissed the paper with delight.

"Natsume..." she said dramatically, tears falling down her face.

He looked away, "I did that for my self," he reasoned, "with this, that Yaoi-Freak wouldn't be able to send me to missions,"

She resisted the urge to glomp at him. "You won't regret this!"

Plan no. 4 (be your self): Unknown...

-+-+-+-

The news about the contract spread out like fire on the whole academy. Thanks to the headline on the school paper about them that sprouted and bloomed three types of reactions much to Natsume and Mikan's annoyance.

The first type of reaction was the Rebellious Type. They were mostly members of Natsume Fan Club turned also Anti-Mikan-Ugly Club. Eighty percent from this population formed a petition stating that they've all cheated during the Home Economics exam and that they really failed... hoping that at least one of them would luckily replace Mikan, but it was denied.

The second type of reaction was the Smiley Type. They were the ones who approved and felt happy about it, thinking that those two looked too good and cute together. (Count me in!)

The third and the final type of reaction was the Apathetic Type. They were the ones who didn't give a damn and care.

Pssaah. THEY'RE ALL OVERREACTING.

-+-+-+-

"You're _overreacting_, Polka-dots," Natsume alleged as they set their eyes on the flock of people saying goodbyes to the both of them. Mostly were Mikan's friends. They were standing in the middle of the Northern Forest where a huge new and unknown house stood, waiting for Taguchi-sensei to come out.

"I'm not!" she denied, "I'm just gonna miss them..." she continued, teary-eyed. She couldn't bear to see them in quite a distance so she ran to her friends and dramatically hugged them all. Natsume walked slowly to them too and watched the scenery. By the time the hugs retreated Mikan gazed at Hotaru and attempted to glomp at her solely but Hotaru dodged it and shot Mikan with her baka gun.

"Hotaru!!! That was mean!" she whined and started to cry.

"Don't jump at me again," she said coldly but deep inside, everyone knew that Hotaru just didn't want to get all-mushy about it although she wanted to.

"But we won't be seeing again!"

Hotaru hit Mikan with the baka gun as if it was her way of saying goodbye and take care, "Don't give Natsume a headache,"

"Yeah! And don't dare to do something fishy to Natsume-sama!" warned the group of Natsume's fan girls. They were staring at Mikan with fiery eyes and continuously throwing praises at Natsume and curses at Mikan.

She shot Natsume an impish glare, "You're overreacting too, Natsume. Bringing your fans with you," she teased.

He deadpanned, ignoring her frail attempt to irritate him. "You're ugly Polka-dots, very ugly,"

A forehead vein showed. So he wanted a fight, hunh? She breathed in a lot of air, warming up her lungs for a long bickering battle but—

The automatic door opened and a man was revealed standing in front of them. The two went back to their original position while making an observation to the guy they suspected to be the minion of the dark and evil force, Taguchi-sensei.

He was short and quite thin in almost al of the areas except perhaps his belly.

_Alcohol drinker, _Natsume thought.

He has three strands of white erected hair that prevented him to become completely bald. Mikan reckoned that he might've combed it 1000 times. He also had a thick and lush mustache that very much contradicted his upper hair. He was carrying something in his arms and his big and bright light-blue eyes were staring at the two.

He smiled. Mikan shivered... perhaps Natsume too? (It was creepy you know!)

"Good morning," he greeted and got _that_ something which turned out to be a folder.

"Within this is the contract you signed and the rules and regulations of this house and I shall read it to you,"

They stared in silence. He cleared his throat.

"This certifies that Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura has agreed to the terms and conditions written here. They voluntarily presented themselves in this project wherein they have to stay inside the House of Home Economics for one week and wouldn't be able to go outside unless told to do so. They would have to obey every single order without delays and complaints. This contract also ensures the privacy of the said project participants. A proof of it, is the fact that the cameras that would survey them were implanted only on the Activity Area where they would apply the oh-so-great teachings of the best subject in the whole wide universe, Home Economics. If they had successfully done the tasks given to them after a week, they would automatically pass the subject that they DARED to fail: Home Economics," he recited with polish and looked expectantly at these two vict—er... students.

They didn't budge. Even Mikan who was always active seemed passive, as if busy absorbing the shock she _knew_.

Seeing that they were no violent-reaction or anything, Taguchi-sensei tossed to them an envelope and told them to open it.

Inside of it were two coins worth 5 rabbits each—a total of 10 rabbits.

"That envelope would serve as your wallet for one week. The money is your food allowance for a day. Listen because this is important. Everyday you would be given a task and you would have to bet a percentage of that depending constant food allowance. If you failed the task, _that_ certain percentage would be taken away from your daily money. But it you win, _that_ certain percentage would be added to your daily money. You'll understand more as the days pass,"

Natsume barely nodded whilst Mikan blinked.

Taguchi-sensei sidestepped to make way for them to enter. It was pitch-black inside and the two couldn't see a thing and just before the automatic doors shut tight, Taguchi-sensei said promptly and quickly: "Your first day starts tomorrow. Remember also to be careful in betting. If your money gets down to 2 rabbits, you two would get kicked out of the house therefore failing the subject," he smiled darkly, "Enjoy!"

BLUG!

Natsume and Mikan stood unmovable. And maybe for the first time they agreed mutually on something: They hate Taguchi-sensei and that they'd kill him after all the mess was over.

-+-+-+-

**A/N:** Oooh... how lucky can Mikan get? Natsume's all hers for a week. I wish I were her. XD  
Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Please do:)  
If you find the characters OOC, I'm sorry. Gimme time to fathom their characters.


End file.
